Enter the Dragons (Part 2)
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The dragons start a quest to search for six magical brooches, but encounter a suspicious group of dragons.
1. Chapter 1: King Kurotsuki

**DRAGON HEROES**

Time for the second story in the series, which picks up where the first one left off. Cynder, Draco, Darky, and their new friends have recently took on a gang of sinister dragons known as the Obsidian Devourers and now two mysterious beings appeared to greet them. The adventure continues!

* * *

 **Enter the Dragons! (Part 2)**

 **Chapter 1 – King Kurotsuki**

"How do you know our names?"

Cynder and Draco were astonished that this mysterious dragon who they just met knew their names before they could even tell him. Cautiously, they focused on the dragon as he stood smiling at them.

"Let's just say that I am an acquaintance of your Dragon Master, Blaze the Cat," said the dragon. "I have learned a great deal about you two from her."

"Very curious, indeed," said Cynder.

"So, um, who are you?" asked Draco.

"Ah, yes, allow me to introduce myself," said the dragon. "I am King Kurotsuki, and standing next to me is my personal guard, Tatsuo."

"Hello," Tatsuo greeted to the dragons. He pulled over his cloak, revealing himself to be another dragon.

"It is an honour to meet you both," said Cynder as she bowed respectfully. "What brings you here to the Dragon Monastery?"

"We have observed your battle, and I have to say that we are impressed with your efforts," said King Kurotsuki. "Therefore, I would like to know if you would be interested in some rewarding opportunities."

"What are the opportunities?" asked Torden.

"You dragons could be of great help for me."

"Help to you?" all the dragons asked together.

"Of course," said King Kurotsuki. "The Obsidian Devourers that you battled recently are more trouble than what meets the eye, and the goals they strive to achieve would potentially put the whole world in jeopardy."

"So there's more to just taking over the Dragon Monastery for these goons," said Draco.

"Exactly," said Tatsuo. "And it seems that you and your friends have what it takes to stop them."

"So, tell me, King Kurotsuki," asked Percival. "Considering how tough the Obsidian Devourers are, can we really beat them?"

"It will take more than that," said King Kurotsuki. "Before you can confront the Obsidian Devourers, you must reinforce your powers, but for that, you'll need some very important and special items."

King Kurotsuki spreads his hands down, chants an incantation, and from the space between his arms, a purple fog materialises and expands until it was huge. The dragons looked on in awe as it glows and makes ethereal sounds. Jakkin rolled his eyes sceptically.

What happened next was that an image of a golden piece of jewellery with a gemstone on it appeared in the purple fog. The dragons can only wonder what they would need with them.

"Seek the Elemental Brooches you see here," continued King Kurotsuki. "With them, your powers will be increased and some of you may be able to ascend to a greater potential."

"Those jewellery look beautiful!" exclaimed Lily. "I can hardly wait to try them on!"

"Please tell us where we can find those brooches," said Percival.

"I'm afraid I can't be able to tell you exactly where they are," said King Kurotsuki. "All I can say is that the six brooches are scattered across the globe."

"So do we exactly just locate the gold thingies and wear them?" asked Torden.

"There's more to that," said Tatsuo. "Each brooch has its own element, so they will only respond to the ones they are meant for."

"Excuse me," said Darky. "Is there a possibility that there might be an extra one for me?"

"Ah, little Darky," said King Kurotsuki. "I'm afraid there isn't."

Darky lowered his head sadly.

"Don't be discouraged, my dear child," consoled King Kurotsuki. "You are very important for this quest you are going with your friends, and I assure you that we'll be expecting great things from you."

"What does that mean?" asked Cynder. "Surely that's a lot to ask for a baby dragon."

"He may be young, but his determination is strong," said King Kurotsuki. "It is only a matter of time until he discovers his true potential."

"Now it is time for us to depart," said Tatsuo. "I wish all of you the very best in your quest."

"Wait just a moment," said Draco. "How will we be able to get in contact with you when we don't know exactly where you will be?"

"I have the ability to communicate with you telepathically," said King Kurotsuki. "I will contact all of you as to guide you through your journey."

King Kurotsuki and Tatsuo joined their hands together and clouds of stardust sparkled all around them. Finally, they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Inside the monastery, the dragons all pondered over their next move.

"Does anyone know where we go from here?" asked Draco.

"I have no idea, guys," said Percival. "But we should all try to get started with what King Kurotsuki set us out to do."

"This is so exciting!" said Lily with utmost enthusiasm. "I always love adventures, especially when they're with friends and when there's surprises waiting for us!"

"I say that before we do, let's have somethin' to eat," said Jakkin. "We can't be able to start our journey when our stomachs are empty."

"You could say that again," said Draco. "I'm famished, and I could do with some pizza or dim sums!"

"That can be arranged," smiled Tanaka. "I can make you all some dinner, and it can be anything you crave for."

"Well, I suppose I could have a nice portion of fish," said Cynder. "After all it is getting late and we haven't had anything for long."

"I agree with you, Cynder," said Percival. "Meal time happens to be just about now."

"Alright!" cheered Lily and Darky. "Let's eat!"

Shortly afterwards, Tanaka prepared a feast for the dragons. There was a selection of pizza, dim sums, sushi, and other kinds of food. While Cynder and Percival ate their meals nicely, the other dragons were pretty ravenous with their food. Draco and Darky especially wolfed down with great gusto and had more than two servings.

"This is great!" said Draco as he finished a basket full of dim sums. "Percival, your master sure has made such delicious food!"

"Uh, thanks," said Percival worryingly. "You sure you had enough already, Draco?"

"That's just like him to have such an appetite," said Cynder as she ate her portion of salmon. "You should have seen the time he had lunch out with me and Blaze at a pancake house back in Australia."

"I'd rather not look back on that incident," groaned Draco with embarrassment.

"The pizzas here are delicious, but nothing like what we make in Norway," said Torden. "We like to use a lot of Jarlsberg cheese on them."

"Oh yes, now that's good pizza!" exclaimed Lily as she ate a few more slices.

Later that night, the dragons decided to sleep in at the monastery and start their new journey first thing in the morning. Everyone felt satisfied with the dinner Tanaka prepared for them.

As Draco dressed up on his pyjamas, he could only wonder how Bowser is doing on his own. He is beginning to feel homesick, but he knew that he has Cynder and Darky with him so he is not lonely. His new friends Lily, Torden, and Percival were great to have, though he wished things will improve between him and Jakkin. He always wondered why that Charizard seemed so distant and aloof.

In the dormitory, Draco could see Cynder relaxing on her bed. Darky snuggled next to her and burped loudly from the large dinner he had. Before he could join in, he noticed his Holo Caster being lit, indicating that he has a new message.

"I wonder what Tails wants now," he said to himself. To the Charizard's surprise, the message isn't from Tails, or even Blaze. It was from Bowser.

"Howdy Draco," the hologram of the Koopa King said. "I sure have missed you, buddy. I want to let you know that your friend Tails has given me a Holo Caster of my own not too long ago. I actually wanted one myself so that I can keep in touch with you while you are off adventuring with Cynder and Darky. How are they, by the way? Well, aside from that, I want to let you know that I am going to see sooner or later, wherever you might be. If only I was young again, I would be going off to those faraway places with you guys. Anyhow, take good care and hope you are having fun! Love you!" and the Bowser hologram blew a kiss before vanishing.

"Well, at least he still thinks of me," murmured Draco. "I'll reply back to him in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2: Distress Call

**Chapter 2 – Distress Call**

Morning came by quickly, and the dragons were getting ready to start their new journey. Tanaka made a delicious breakfast of pancakes for them. Finally, it was time for the dragons to leave.

"Remember everything I have taught you, Percival," said Tanaka.

"I will with as much devotion as possible, master," said Percival. "It has been an honour to have you as my teacher."

Tanaka smiled. "I know you will make me proud, Percival."

Percival bowed to Tanaka as he joined the rest of the dragons who were waiting for him outside the monastery.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Cynder. All the dragons nodded in response.

"Still we have no idea where we have to go next," said Draco.

Just then, Cynder noticed something in the distance. As she took a better look, she noticed a black dragoness flying towards the dragons. She looked very much like her.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

"It's my sister," said Cynder. "I guess there must be something happening back in Norway."

"I hope it isn't something bad," said Lily.

"There's only one way to find out," said Cynder. She beckons for her sister to come to them. Quickly, the little dragoness lowered down and landed safely on the ground.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Cynder. "How very peculiar that you would know where we are."

"I've been told by some that you have flown to America," said Starfire. "On the way, I met a strange black dragon who told me that you were at this location."

"What brings you here?" asked Cynder.

"There's trouble going on in Norway," said Starfire. "Apparently a bunch of dragons are terrorising the villages."

"You don't mean the Obsidian Devourers," said Cynder.

"Please help us," said Starfire. "There's too many of them and I barely managed to escape."

Cynder straightens herself up with utmost confidence. "My team and I will do it," she said.

"Thank you!" said Starfire as she hugged her sister.

"Please, save that for another time," said Cynder awkwardly.

"Well, let's go back to Norway!" declared Torden. "This could be what King Kurotsuki also wanted us to do, so we better do our best!"

"I agree with Torden," said Draco. "It's the perfect opportunity to put our teamwork skills to the test."

* * *

So the dragons returned to Norway with Starfire. There, they meet again with Queen Ibenholt who was pleased to Cynder again.

"Thank you for answering our distress call, Cynder," she greeted. "I see you have managed to find some allies for your team."

"Yes, I have," said Cynder. "So what is happening?"

"There are a gang of dragons who call themselves the Obsidian Devourers," said Queen Ibenholt. "They have recently come to our peaceful land and are wreaking havoc, pillaging villages and holding the people hostage."

"Exactly what Starfire has told me," said Cynder.

"I would most appreciate it if you can get rid of those thugs before they do any more damage."

"They've just raided a village not far from Oslo," said Moonracer. "I can guide you to them."

"Thank you for your helped, Moonracer," smiled Cynder. "My teammates and I will stop the Obsidian Devourers once and for all."

Nearby in what was once a tranquil village were a family of Night Fury dragons cowering in fear as a band of Obsidian Devourer grunts advanced on them.

"We don't have what you're looking for," protested the father Night Fury. "Please stop this now, you insane rabble of bullies!"

"Treacherous lot!" growled the Obsidian Devourer grunt. "We need to find the Dragon's Eye to fulfil the Dark Queen's plan!" He raised his lance and poised to the neck of the father Night Fury. "Now, where is it?"

"I… I have no idea…" the father Night Fury whimpered.

"You leave me no other choice, then," the grunt sneered as he gets ready to spear the dragon with his lance.

"Have mercy!" pleaded the mother Night Fury, but the grunt took no notice.

Suddenly, a plasma burst flame disarmed the Obsidian Devourer. As he and his lackeys turned around, they saw Cynder with her teammates staring at them.

"You are not terrorising this family anymore!" declared Cynder.

"Who are you?" asked the Obsidian Devourer grunt.

"We are a special team to put an end to your evil ways," said Cynder.

The Obsidian Devourers turned to Cynder. "You're going to regret meddling in our affairs," said the grunt. "Tear those traitors apart!"

"Cynder," whispered Draco. "We are yet to find those Elemental Brooches that we need to beat those thugs."

"Relax, Draco," assured Cynder. "There are four of them and there are six of us, so we can take care of them without the brooches."

The six dragons battled against the Obsidian Devourers. While Jakkin and Torden took down one grunt individually, Draco and Cynder fought together to face one as did Lily and Percival. In a short time, they managed to defeat them, and Cynder spits out an explosive plasma burst that sends the Obsidian Devourers sky high across the horizon.

The Night Fury family were grateful for being saved that they thanked Cynder her friends.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of those rogues, Princess," said the father Night Fury. "How could we ever repay you?"

"It was nothing, really," said Cynder modestly. "I couldn't have done it without the help of my team."

"You were great, big sister!" exclaimed Starfire. "I wish I could make my own team and help out others in need."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Cynder. "So I guess you're going back home, am I right?"

"Actually, I am thinking of going on an adventure of my own," said Starfire. "You have inspired me to do so."

"Well, if that's what you want, then go ahead," said Cynder. "Just be sure to tell Queen Ibenholt about what you're planning to do."

"That's what I'll be doing now," said Starfire as she readies herself to take off. "It was nice to see you again, big sister, and take good care of Darky."

After Starfire left, the seven dragons waved goodbye to the Night Fury family as they returned to the central town. Moonracer was waiting for them.

"The Obsidian Devourers have been defeated, Moonracer, and not a single person was harmed," said Cynder.

"So I have heard," smiled Moonracer. "Queen Ibenholt is very pleased with your valiant efforts."

"Thank you, Moonracer," bowed Cynder. "I couldn't have done it without my friends."

"So what's in it for us?" asked Jakkin.

"Follow me," said Moonracer. "Her Highness has a reward for all of you."

With that, all the dragons followed Moonracer as they returned to the palace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Starfire is a fanmade sibling of Cynder created by a friend of mine, though I have helped with coming up with the name.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Queen's Plot

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Queen's Plot**

At the Norwegian Dragon Palace, Queen Ibenholt was waiting anxiously for the dragons. When Moonracer arrived with them, she was very pleased.

"So, Cynder, you have driven the Obsidian Devourers away, I hear?" she asked.

"Yes, Majesty" said Cynder. "We did it with no problem."

Queen Ibenholt smiled. "Thank you, Cynder," she said. "As a reward, I shall present you with something that will really help you on your journey."

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

Queen Ibenholt takes out a golden brooch with a dark violet gemstone. It looked strangely familiar to Cynder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a magical brooch that is said to strengthen your powers," said Queen Ibenholt. "A strange black dragon in purple garments gave it to me."

"And of course the right dragon has to wear it," said Draco as he picks up the brooch. "Let's see what happens."

Draco attaches the brooch on his shirt and waited patiently to see if it would respond, but nothing happened.

"Guess that ring isn't for you," commented Lily. "Give me a chance to wear it."

Lily detaches the brooch from Draco's shirt and puts it on herself, but still nothing happened.

"May I suggest Cynder to wear the brooch," said Moonracer. "Perhaps it is meant for her."

Doing as Moonracer said, Lily takes off the ring and passes it to Cynder. Cynder attaches the ring on her coat, and this time something did happen. The gemstone started to glow and a dark purple aura surrounded her before slowly dissipating.

"It seems that the brooch is responding to you," said Draco. "So it is clear that you are meant to be the bearer of it."

"That is correct, Draco," said Queen Ibenholt. "This is the Shadow Brooch, which only responds to the one who is strong with the element, but as the dragon told me, Cynder must use it with wisdom."

"No worries, Your Highness," promised Cynder. "I will use the brooch when it is necessary to do so."

"Very good," said Queen Ibenholt. "I wish you and your friends all the best on your adventures."

* * *

The dragons headed out the palace and said their goodbyes to Moonracer.

"I hope you will take care, Cynder," said the Night Fury. "The thought of losing our Twilight Storm princess is unbearable."

"Don't worry, Moonracer, I will be fine," assured Cynder. "Besides, Draco, Darky, and the others are by my side."

Draco then noticed his Holo Caster ringing, and when he activated it, a hologram of Tails appeared.

"Hello, Draco, I hope you and Cynder are well wherever you are," said Tails. "But I have something very important for you, so please meet me at my lab as soon as you can, take care!"

"Looks like we better head back to Australia, Draco," said Cynder. "Whatever Tails has for us must be something very useful."

Draco wiped his brow. "Yeah, but it's quite a long flight from here," he said. "And it looks like a lot of us are tired."

"Draco's right, sis," said Darky. "I say we rest for now before we head back home."

"But one question that remains is, where?" asked Percival.

"Have no fear, guys," said Moonracer. "Why don't you all come and stay at my hotel for the night? It is almost dinnertime."

"Really?" asked Lily. "That's great!"

"Whatever's on the menu, I'll take it," said Torden as he licked his lips. "Especially if it's got a lot of Jarlsberg cheese."

"Count me in too," said Jakkin.

"If you can prepare a dozen of dim sums, then I would be happy," said Draco.

"Yay, food!" cheered Darky, hopping excitedly.

"Place to sleep in and some food," smiled Percival. "That's a good deal."

"I suppose we could sleep in for the night, Moonracer," said Cynder. "All the same, I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Good decision, Cynder," nodded Moonracer. "Now, come on, let's get going!"

Satisfied with the decision, the dragons followed Moonracer on the way to his hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the defeated Obsidian Devourers flew wearily to an island situated along the northeast coast of America. On the island is a gigantic statue of a sinister-looking dragon.

"Back at the headquarters," said the leader. "I wonder how the queen is going to take the news of our failure."

"I don't know and I don't want to know," said one of the grunts, still feeling the pains and aches all over his body. "You know what she does to anyone incapable of carrying orders."

The four dragons landed on a rock outcropping and approached the entrance. After the leader pressed the button near the door, they hear some buzzing and cracking coming from the intercom.

"Password, please," it spoke.

" _Pouvoir aux serpents,_ " answered the Obsidian Devourer captain.

"You may proceed," replied the intercom.

With that, the doors slid open, and the four dragons entered the complex. Inside the complex were a group of western dragons waiting for them.

"Lambda Team!" greeted a large dragon. "It took you so long to report back to the headquarters, what gives?"

"There were six of them, Lieutenant" replied the captain. "They zapped us with ease before we could even steal the Dragon's Eye."

"Sounds a lot like what happened to the Terror Squadron not too long ago," said the Lieutenant. "This is certainly not right at all."

"He's right," said a short Lambda Team grunt. "The Dark Queen does not approve of failure at all."

"Unfortunately, you have to report to her," said the Lieutenant. "She is getting impatient with the progress of the assignment."

The Lambda Team captain sighed. "Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice," he said.

So the Lambda Team made their way up the Obsidian Devourer headquarters into the Dark Queen's chamber. It was a dark, forbidding room with a carpet that goes up a flight of stairs. Atop the flight of stairs is a large throne where a sinister figure, covered in shadows, sat majestically.

Nervously, the Lambda Team made their slowly towards the throne, anticipating the Dark Queen's wrathful ire upon hearing their failure at Norway.

"Um, good evening, Majesty," the Lambda Team captain began meekly. "We are very sorry that we couldn't accomplish the task of stealing the Dragon's Eye."

The Dark Queen did not answer as she remained silent while sitting on the throne.

"I-it wasn't our fault," stammered one of the grunts. "Th-there's these group of do-gooder dragons that mopped the floor with us!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you fools were going to mess this up?" the Dark Queen finally spoke. "I gave you simple orders to get the Dragon's Eye, and what are the four strategies the Obsidian Devourers must follow?"

"It is to Search, Conquer, Eradicate, and Annihilate?" asked another grunt.

"Exactly," said the Dark Queen. "And it looks as if you have forgotten those strategies which led to your failure, just like the Terror Squadron."

"If I must say, my Queen," said the Lambda Team captain. "I will try to shape up my crew and make them remember the teachings."

"That will not be necessary," replied the Dark Queen. "You have done enough."

The Lambda Team captain gulped. He had a gut feeling on what was coming next. "Are, are we punished?"

"Absolutely not," said the Dark Queen. "But I am very disappointed in you."

"Oh, that's a relief," sighed the Lambda Team captain.

"There will be another mission for you," continued the Dark Queen. "So I expect total success next time, because you know the consequences if you fail."

To demonstrate her point, the Dark Queen unleashed a stream of lightning which flashed around the room. The Lambda stood quivering with fear, knowing that they must not fail again.

"Have I made myself clear?" asked the Dark Queen.

"Y-yes, y-Your Majesty," stammered the Lambda Team captain.

"Good, now leave, as I have other matters to tend to."

The Lambda Team quietly exit the room while the Dark Queen looked on at her widescreen monitor and pushed a button. "Sardius!" she barked.

The widescreen monitor flickered on, revealing a violet dragon with glowing red eyes. "Yes, Your Evilness?" he asked.

"We've got ourselves some troublemakers who dare to disgrace the Obsidian Devourers," said the Dark Queen. "I need the right dragons to take them out."

"As you wish, my Queen," replied Sardius and the widescreen monitor switched off.

The Dark Queen mused as she stroked the arm of her throne. "So these six dragons think they can interfere with my plans for total domination of this miserable world?" she muttered to herself before grinning maliciously. "Well, they won't, for I have a special surprise for them…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sounds like the Dark Queen must have some sort of ace up her sleeve. Find out what it's going to be soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Transporter Device

**Chapter 4 – The Transporter Device**

Everyone was sound asleep at Moonracer's hotel during the night, but Draco was tossing and turning on his bed. Unable to sleep, he finally awoke. He looked around the room, and then to his right, where he saw Cynder who was still asleep.

"My mouth feels very dry," Draco whispered to himself. "I better go fetch myself some water."

So Draco hopped off the bed and left the room. It didn't take long for Cynder to suddenly wake up as well. She was having trouble trying to sleep too, and as she wearily tried to gather her thoughts, she realised that she was alone in the room.

"Draco?" she called, but there was no response. Without waiting any longer, Cynder climbed out of bed to look for her Charizard.

She then noticed the familiar glowing of light coming from out a window. She knew that it was him. As she carefully made her way down the hall and opened the sliding glass door at the end, Cynder turned around and found Draco at the veranda, looking out at the beach. The waves were crashing and the moonlight shone brightly. Stars sparkled all over the dark sky.

Cynder joined Draco, and it took a while for him to notice the Twilight Storm standing by his side.

"Draco, it is 3 in the morning, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Draco softly. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Neither could I," said Cynder gently as she looked at her Shadow Brooch. "All this having to hunt for the Elemental Brooches sounds like a very daunting task."

Draco could only nod in agreement as he resumed watching the sight of the ocean. Cynder joined in too. There was a long silence as the two dragons looked on at the view.

"Norway is such a beautiful place, isn't it?" asked Cynder, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's certainly amazing," replied Draco. "It was nice of Moonracer to bring us to Bergen for us to sleep in for the night."

"I only hope my little sister will be careful on her own," said Cynder in a concerned tone, remembering the times she had with Starfire. "She has a habit of getting herself into trouble."

"She sure has such a high spirit," commented Draco.

Cynder nodded. "I can't believe we're going back to Australia later in the day!" she exclaimed.

"I know," said Draco. "And I can only wonder what is it Tails has for us."

"Whatever it is, I hope it will really help us on our journey," said Cynder.

Presently, Darky arrived at the veranda.

"Big sis and bro!" he called.

"Darky, what are you doing up at this hour?" Cynder asked indignantly.

"I, uh, woke up and noticed you guys weren't in the room, so I came looking for you," explained Darky.

"You shouldn't do that, little brother," Cynder frowned. "Now go back to the room and sleep."

"I hate sleeping alone," whined Darky.

"Looks like I better take him back inside," said Draco with a yawn. "I'm feeling sleepy already."

"Alright then," said Cynder. "Sleep well, you two."

"Aren't you going to join us too?" asked Draco.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute," replied Cynder. "I need some time to think for myself."

"Very well," said Draco. "See you in bed soon."

As Draco and Darky went back into the hotel, Cynder looked on at the seaside. Then she looked at her brooch again and wondered what sort of powers will be unleashed when she gets the opportunity to use it. She thought deeply about the awakened potential that will emerge, though she had done a similar thing years ago with the Dusk Gems she once guarded and protected.

* * *

It was morning and the seven dragons were about to make their flight to Australia. They had their breakfast back at Moonracer's hotel earlier on, and after giving the Night Fury their thanks and farewells, they were ready to take off. All the dragons flew in a grouped formation. Cynder was in the lead with Draco and Lily behind her. Darky rode happily on the Draco's back throughout their flight. Further behind were Jakkin, Torden, and Percival, neatly lined up side by side. Several hours later, they have finally arrived at Australia.

"Home, sweet home," murmured Draco as he saw the familiar landscape of Sydney Harbour.

"So this is where you're from, Cynder, Draco, and Darky?" asked Lily. "It looks wonderful!"

"Now we must head to Tails's place," said Cynder. "Follow me, everyone!"

Together, the dragons picked up speed as they followed Cynder's direction, unaware that they have been followed by three suspicious figures.

Soon, the dragons arrived at a large facility near a small town. Cynder knocked at the door, and the door opened to reveal Tails.

"Draco! Cynder!" the two-tailed fox called happily. "It's so good of you to come back!"

"Hello, Tails," smiled Draco. "We sure had quite a journey, I can assure that."

"So they have come back, Tails?" called a voice from within. In an instant, Blaze the Cat came out of the door.

"Indeed, we're back," said Cynder. "And as you can see, Draco and I have assembled a good team."

Blaze took a look at Torden, Lily, Percival, and Jakkin. While she felt that they are not in their prime just yet, she considered them to be efficient enough. Then she turned to Cynder with an impressed look on her face.

"Excellent, Cynder," she said. "You have got quite a unique, yet satisfactory team."

Cynder faintly smiled back. "I'm so glad to hear that," she said.

"Rightfully so, you are worthy for this special device Tails has for you," said Blaze. "Come inside and see for yourself."

* * *

The laboratory had two main floors. The entrance floor consisted of a hallway leading to several rooms, one of which is a large living room complete with a library, a television set, a large sofa and a coffee table. Upstairs is the research lab, which holds all kinds of technological machinery which Tails uses for his experiments and inventions. As the gang took their seats in the living room, Blaze beckoned her husband to fetch the special device. Tails nods as he hurried to the hallway.

"Now then," smiled Blaze as she looked at the other four dragons. "Please tell me your names and where you're from."

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Lily as she jumped up with excitement. "My name is Lily, and I'm from Norway," She beamed broadly before taking her seat. "I love to make people smile and laugh, so whenever you're feeling down and out, you can always come to me!"

Torden decided to speak up next. "Mine's Torden," he said. "I'm also from Norway, and I'm a hardcore metalhead and athlete, my strength is in martial arts, especially taekwondo."

"Nice to meet you, Lily and Torden," said Blaze, and she turned to Percival. "What might your name be, gold dragon?"

"Oh, it's Percival, and I'm from the United States where I'm an acolyte of my monastery."

Jakkin stood up with utmost confidence. "If you wanna know my name, it is Jakkin," he said. "And just like the Norwegian dragon boy here, I'm a martial artist, so no one should get on my bad side if they don't want to get a taste of my kung fu."

"Two fighters?!" exclaimed Darky. "Wow, I'm impressed!"

Blaze chuckled. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all," she said.

"Alright, everyone, here it is!" called Tails as he returned to the room with a small capsule.

The dragons looked on in wonder. They never thought that something so seemingly insignificant would actually be a reward.

"Um, what is it?" asked Draco.

"It's a transporter device, my latest invention," answered Tails. "With this, you can be able to transport to any part of the world in a matter of seconds!"

"Oh, so that's what it is," said Torden. "But how does it work?"

"Well, first of all, the transporter is better used outside," said Tails. "The reason for that is because despite being encased in this tiny capsule, it is actually quite large."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Cynder. "This would definitely save a lot of time from all that flying we've been doing."

"I had a feeling that you might benefit a lot from the transporter device, knowing how long and tiring it must have been for all of you, so…"

Suddenly, the entire laboratory blacked out.

"Who shut out the lights?" asked Lily.

In an instant the door busted open as three sinister figures with glowing red eyes barged in. Everyone was shocked at these arrivals.

"What is going on?" asked Tails.

"Don't worry, just let us introduce ourselves," said the voices as they cackled evilly. As they entered the door, the figures became clearer and appeared as three western dragons.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, it looks like our heroes have to contend with a new batch of villains! Just wait for the next chapter when things really heat up!


	5. Chapter 5: The Pyre Squad

**Chapter 5 – The Pyre Squad**

Tails, Blaze, Cynder, and her teammates backed as the three menacing dragons came towards them. One was a tall and skinny male purple dragon, the other was a sleek and beautiful female violet dragon, and the last one was a short male indigo dragon. "We strike fear on the lesser beings and we bring famine on the needy, we spread chaos upon the peace and we sow discord to the order."

"I'm Ciara!" shouted the female dragon.

"I'm Scorcher!" declared the tall male dragon.

"And I Cronk!" said the short dragon.

"We're the Pyre Squad, high-ranking enforcers of the Obsidian Devourers!" all three chanted. "Stirring trouble, wreaking havoc, and causing destruction, that is our mission!"

Cynder frowned. "Not the Obsidian Devourers again!" she hissed. "But how did you find us?"

Ciara sneered. "It's very simple," she said with a devilish grin. "After you made fools of some of our troops, our leader, the Dark Queen, has sent us to track you down."

"So you mean?" asked Draco.

"That's right," said Scorcher. "We found you at Bergen and as all of you dragons were flying to Australia, we followed in secret."

"I should have known," groaned Cynder.

"Now we're here for the transporter device!" declared Ciara. "With this, we can recruit as many dragons to our cause and the Dark Queen will greatly reward us!"

"You wouldn't dare!" growled Blaze.

"Oh yes, we will!" said the Pyre Squad

"You will not be getting your slimy claws on our transporter device!" snarled Torden. "If you want it, you're going to have to go through us first!"

"A ragtag bunch of misfit dragons against an elite trio?" chortled Ciara. "Ha! That is rich!" The Pyre Squad laughed hysterically.

"I say we give them an opportunity to humiliate themselves," said Scorcher as he smirked. "This is going to be entertaining."

"Yah, that will serving them right," Cronk chuckled stupidly.

Cynder looked at her teammates. "Looks like there is no way out of this one," she said. "We're going to have to take out the Pyre Squad."

* * *

Outside Tails's laboratory, everyone gathered at an open field where the six dragons are going to engage in battle against the Pyre Squad. Blaze stood close to Cynder while Tails waited out the ring holding the transporter device capsule vigilantly. He was not going to let the evil trio take the capsule, knowing the dire consequences if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Now this is the perfect opportunity to show me your teamwork skills," Blaze whispered to Cynder. "Remember all that you have learned and teach the Pyre Squad a lesson."

"I won't let you down, Blaze," promised Cynder. "My team and I are ready to take care of those goons."

"I'm feeling nervous about this, Cynder," said Draco. "These guys look a lot tougher than the other Obsidian Devourer members we've dealt with the first couple of times."

"Try to relax, Draco," said Cynder. "We're a team of six dragons, and Jakkin and Torden are our strongest members, so we might be able to defeat the Pyre Squad."

"I sure hope so," whispered Draco.

"Go get 'em, sis and bro!" Darky cheered at Cynder and Draco.

"We must let them concentrate, Darky," said Tails.

The Pyre Squad sneered at the six dragons. "So are you ready to lose?" called Ciara.

"You might as well give up while you still can," taunted Scorcher. "Even though there are six of you, can you seriously defeat us?"

"We're going to show you what we're made of!" declared Cynder.

"So will we!" shouted the other dragons.

"Let's split up in pairs and battle each one," said Cynder. "Draco, stick with me."

"No problem, Cynder," said Draco, pulling himself together.

"Torden and I will do this together," said Lily.

"The both of us are a good team!" Torden declared proudly.

"I guess that leaves me with Percival," said Jakkin. "Come over here, partner!"

"Okay, I'm coming," said Percival as he joined Jakkin.

"Now, let's get them," urged Torden and he and Lily charged straight for the Pyre Squad.

"Wait!" called Cynder, but it was too late. Scorcher unleashes a powerful blast of electricity which knocked back Torden and Lily upon collision.

Cynder shook her head in displeasure. "They should have waited for when I say to start fighting," she groaned as she placed her paw on her face.

Torden and Lily managed to recover, but they were quite stunned at how strong the electric blast was.

"That sure was shocking!" exclaimed Lily as she dusted herself off.

"You could say that again," grunted Torden.

"Had enough?" asked Ciara. "You should know by now that we are very well trained by the Dark Queen."

"We won't give up that easily," said Torden with determination.

"Very brave, but it is foolish of you," said Scorcher.

"We'll see about that!"

Jakkin and Percival attempted battling the Pyre Squad, but the terrible trio proved to be quite a handful, even for Jakkin who managed to last a bit longer.

"Darn it, I can't reach my full potential in this form," the Charizard mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Percival.

"Oh, nothin'," said Jakkin hastily. "That these dirtbags are stronger than I expected."

Cynder realised that the situation is looking bleaker. She nods to Draco as she rushes towards the Pyre Squad.

"Cynder, wait up!" called Draco as he followed her.

The last two dragons tried the best they could to fend of the Pyre Squad. Cynder managed to grab a hold of Ciara's tail when she wasn't looking, keeping her from being able to move.

"Now, Draco!" she urged. "Fire your Flamethrower attack!"

Draco nervously opens his mouth to unleash his Flamethrower, but was hesitant as he didn't want to strike Cynder with his attack if it missed. Without warning, Cronk lunges towards Draco from behind, incapacitating him.

"No!" cried Cynder.

Ciara smirked as she flings her tail vigorously, sending Cynder face down into the ground.

"What a pity," said Ciara disdainfully. "All of you dragons are absolutely pathetic."

"I believe our time is up," said Scorcher. "The transporter device will be ours for the taking!"

"And our promotion awaited us!" chortled Cronk moronically.

"What are we going to do?" asked Percival. "These guys are just too tough and we'll be defeated try as we might!"

"I have absolutely no idea," said Cynder. "Maybe I should make use of my Shadow Brooch."

"Hold it!" called Blaze.

Cynder looked up. "You got something to say, Blaze?"

"No need to use your brooch yet," said Blaze. "Maybe your team should battle altogether to stop the Pyre Squad!"


	6. Chapter 6: Teamwork Victory

**Chapter 6 – Teamwork Victory**

"Say what?" asked Cynder.

"Instead of battling as separate duos, you should all work together!" shouted Blaze. "That is the true power of teamwork!"

"You know, Blaze is right!" said Torden.

"I was thinking the same thing too," said Draco.

"Okay, everyone," said Cynder. "Let's be a team and take down the Pyre Squad!"

"Well?" asked Ciara. "Are you going to throw in the towel now?"

"Not by a long shot!" declared Cynder, feeling her resolve and confidence regaining its strength. "All six of us are going to beat you once and for all!"

"Even with all your combined efforts, you still won't be able to defeat us," said Scorcher.

"We're going to see about that," said Torden.

The six dragons resumed their battle against the Pyre Squad for the final time. This time, they had better advantage as they were working together. Ciara and Scorcher attempted to strike down Cynder and Draco, but Lily and Torden flew in and knocked them back with their fireballs in the nick of the time. Cronk was about to intercept Lily, but Percival stopped him before he could. Jakkin whacks the three dragons with his tail, and they were sent sailing down to the ground.

"No, it can't be," groaned Scorcher. "How could they be able to be that strong?"

"This is outrageous," growled Ciara as she lifted herself up. "There's no way we could be beat that easily."

"Let's teach them a lesson for messing with us!" said Cronk angrily.

"Yes!" said Ciara and Scorcher in unison.

"Give it up, Pyre Squad!" shouted Cynder. "The six of us can do anything together!"

Ciara smiled evilly. "Oh yeah?" she asked disdainfully. "Well, you should know that we cannot be beaten that easily!"

"The Pyre Squad is a force to be reckoned with, and you fools should know that!" taunted Scorcher.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," said Draco.

"Your lack of proper dragon pride will be yours," retorted Ciara.

"We will show you show you the true meaning of dragon pride," said Cynder as she, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival group together and opened their mouths to unleash their respected blasts.

Blaze watched with anticipation that they will defeat the Pyre Squad while Tails and Darky cheered on the six dragons.

"Come on, Draco and Cynder!" called Tails.

"Yeah, go get 'em, sis and bro!" shouted Darky.

"What is going on?" Ciara asked with disgust as she watched the dragons intensify their blasts.

"I don't know, but this isn't good for us," said Scorcher.

Cronk gulped, knowing what is coming next.

In no time, the six dragons let out their fully charged blast which is directed straight at the Pyre Squad. The impact caused a devastating explosion which covered the battlefield. No one could see the three figures being sent flying sky high.

After the smoke was cleared, the six dragons could see no sign of the Pyre Squad.

"I can't believe it," said Draco. "We've defeated them."

"Way to go guys!" cheered Tails as he rushed towards them.

"Oh, sis and bro, me is so proud of you!" cried Darky happily as he hugged and kissed Cynder and Draco. Both of them could only chuckle in relief.

"Thank you, Darky," smiled Draco.

"You guys had pulled it off," said Blaze impressively. She then turned to Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival. "And you four were absolutely brilliant!"

The four dragons humbly bowed, even Jakkin.

"I think you all are going to make excellent teammates for Cynder and Draco," continued Blaze. "So always remember to work to the best of your abilities."

"We will!" said the four dragons.

"Now that those thugs can't bother us anymore, I think it's time I get to show you guys how the transporter device works," said Tails.

"Oh, yes, please show us!" said Lily gleefully.

Tails smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Right," he said with utmost seriousness. "Let's get this underway!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the battered and beaten Pyre Squad flew across the Pacific Ocean on their long journey back to the Obsidian Devourer Headquarters. They never had felt so humiliated in all their lives to be defeated by a team of lowly dragons, let alone some that weren't even true dragons in their eyes.

"I can't believe we would be defeated that easily," grumbled Ciara. "This is our first mission failure!"

"My wings hurt," groaned Cronk.

"How could this be possible?" pondered Scorcher. "There were two Charizards, which we should be superior towards, and as for those other dragons, they seemed like amateurs, except that one girl."

"You know, you're quite right," said Ciara. "I can't put my claw on it, but there was something I have noticed about her, that black dragoness."

"What could it be?" asked Cronk.

"I don't know," replied Ciara. "But I hear she's supposed to be a princess of some kingdom in one of the countries."

"I wouldn't have a clue about that," said Scorcher. "But whatever the case, they're going to pay dearly for humiliating us like that."

The Pyre Squad continued flying across the ocean. Dusk was settling in rather quickly.

 _That black dragon girl is rather skilled, and I think I have a good idea on who she could possibly be,_ Ciara thought deeply. _But I can't seem to remember what kind of species she is, as she certainly looks like a Night Fury, even though she clearly isn't one…_

Eventually, dark clouds started to loom ahead, indicating a possible storm.

"We must better be careful now," warned Scorcher. "Looks like a nasty storm is coming, and judging by the thickness of these clouds, we're in for some heavy rain and thunder."

"I can see that," said Ciara. "Better brace yourselves, boys, this is going to be quite rough on the way."

As soon as the rain started, the Pyre Squad held on tightly, braving the violent wind and intense precipitation. It wasn't long until Ciara finally realised something.

 _Wait a minute,_ she thought. _That black dragon girl is actually a Twilight Storm, and if my visual memory serves correctly, she looks exactly like… No, it can't be! It must be her!_

"Better pick up the pace, boys!" she called. "I've got something urgent to tell you about, and we must report this to the Dark Queen as soon as we can!"

"What is it?" asked Scorcher and Cronk.

"I'll tell you bozos about it once we get past this wretched storm!" said Ciara. "Hurry up and get a move on!"

So the Pyre Squad picked up the speed and raced onward through the raging weather. Ciara knew the Dark Queen has to be informed of the news as she felt that it explains why they were beaten that easily.

* * *

Back at Tails's laboratory, Tails was showing the dragons how to use the transporter device.

"Okay, now stand aside everyone, and watch what happens," he said. He then presses a button on the top of the capsule that resembles a lid, and tosses it to the ground. With that, the capsule burst out a thick cloud of fog. Soon, the fog settled to reveal a large machine with some buttons and connected to it was a big round metallic pad that can fit in a small group of people. Draco, Lily, and Percival were awed at the sight of the machine.

Tails' eyes gleamed brightly as he admired his invention. "So, how do you like that?" he asked.

"It's amazing!" gasped Lily.

"Absolutely incredible!" exclaimed Percival.

"Tails, you really are a genius!" said Draco delightfully.

"Oh, it was nothing, Draco," said Tails as he reached his arm up behind his back and blushed.

"So how do we use the transporter device?" Torden asked.

"That's easy," smiled Tails. "You just type in the location you want to head to, set up the coordinates, then press the large red button next to the keypad, and there you go."

"And with this we can travel anywhere across the globe?" asked Percival.

"Exactly," said Tails. "With this, you'll reach anywhere in a matter of seconds, but I will advise that you use for when you're going to far-off distances rather than someplace nearby."

"This will certainly be useful for our journey," said Jakkin.

"Now that I've shown you how to use the transporter device, I'm going to show you how to put it back in its capsule," continued Tails. "You see that button in the right side? That will do the trick, if you'll allow me."

Tails approached the transporter device and pressed a button situated on the right side as he said. The transporter device suddenly burst into the same fog when it was first unpacked and after the cloud cleared, the capsule rolled directly at Tails's feet, prompting the fox to pick it up from the ground.

"Here, Draco," said Tails as he handed the capsule to his friend. "The transporter device is for you and your friends, and be sure to keep it safe."

"You can count on me, Tails," nodded Draco and he placed the capsule inside his pocket. "Thank you very much for the gift."

Blaze examined Cynder's brooch. "So you have found one of the six Elemental Brooches," she said to the dragoness. "This ring right here harnesses the power of the Shadows, so it is rightfully yours to use."

"Hold on," said Cynder. "You mean you also know all about the brooches King Kurotsuki wanted us to look for?"

"Of course," replied Blaze. "Surely he has told you that he and I know each other, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, it was our idea to have you and your friends seek the brooches," said Blaze. "This is a test of teamwork, and perhaps something even more."

"What is it exactly?" asked Cynder.

"I will tell you more about it once you and your team are really ready," replied Blaze. "Right now, you must find the remaining five brooches."

"We will do what we can," said Draco, seeing the other dragons gathering together with him and Cynder. "I guess it's time we get going."

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Lily. "We've just come to an end to this story and a new one is about to start!"

"Right you are, Lily," laughed Blaze. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"See you again, Blaze and Tails!" said the dragons, and with Darky mounting on Draco's back, they spread their wings and took off into the sky.

The sun was nearly setting, and after looking up at the direction where the dragons flew, Tails hurried off to his lab.

"I better set our dinner as it's almost ready!" he said. "You're coming, Blaze?"

"Yes, in a moment, Milesy," replied Blaze. She looked up at the sky. _There is no doubt, that you and your friends are destined to save the world from evil,_ she thought. _I'm counting on you all. Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Percival, and even you, Darky, good luck on your journey!_

Blaze then headed back inside Tails' laboratory to have dinner with her mate.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

The real journey has just begun for the six dragons, but wait for the next one, where Jakkin reveals something surprising about himself!


End file.
